


living in the yestoday

by seongwoozi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, based off of PMD: Explorers of Sky, if you played the game y'all know what will happen but if not get ready for a WILD ride, more characters will be added as the story progresses, please read my work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongwoozi/pseuds/seongwoozi
Summary: We take so many things for granted today.We take the cool breeze for granted. The warm beams of the sun. The morning dew on blades of grass at the crack of dawn. Everything, the warm feelings of life, we take for granted.Yet once it is gone, then we realize.The future of darkness is a terrible one. Where day never comes, where the wind never blows, and where once innocent souls are corrupted with darkness.It’s so cold.





	living in the yestoday

**Author's Note:**

> *plans entire jinhwi fic but last second changes it to luwoo*
> 
> hello all thank you for stopping by! now get ready for a wild ride because it's going to be quite a wild one wink wink

Jungwoo’s never felt the morning sun before. He’s only heard about it in tales of a distant past, a whimsical time where the world wasn’t clouded by eternal darkness. His entire life was marked with darkness: he was born into a world without light and he was raised in a decrepit village. He’s seen the worst: the bitterness of people’s hearts, the constant echo of desolation, the shivering cold of eternal darkness. Despite never feeling warmth in his life, Jungwoo remains hopeful. Maybe one day, the sun will finally rise again. Maybe by some divine intervention, the world will begin to move again. Maybe someone, something, whatever can possibly bring forth a better future. But for now, he must continue on as one of the beacons of hope in this dark future, the many who remain quiet yet yearn for change.

\---

“So… guess what bros. I got a job working as an agent for Choi Minho’s stockade.”

“That’s great Lucas! Ah… but that means we won’t get to see you as often.”

“I really don’t like it when you pout like that. It’s ….too cute….”

_“Aww, does Lucas have a c-“_

“Shut up Donghyuck you’re not even human go get a life.”

_“Oh yeah Lucas? I think you should get your mans!”_

“If you weren’t translucent I’d have you in a chokehold right now.”

“I don’t get what’s going on, but we should totally celebrate this! It sounds nice… Agent Wong Yukhei of Choi Minho’s legion… so manly.”

_“Uh… Jungwoo? I suggest you rub your eyes, it’s oozing out hearts.”_

“No, but seriously, I’m so happy for you Lucas!” Jungwoo said, with a suspicious twinge of discomfort.

“I’ll look forward to the party!”

And with that Lucas left for home. It wasn’t that Jungwoo hated the idea of Lucas getting a job, he was enthralled with the prospect that Lucas was finally getting off his ass and using his shadow magic to the fullest potential! However… he knew that Choi Minho’s stockade was corrupt. He was scared for Lucas, that one day Lucas would return and his heart, his boisterous personality, would fade away to blend in with the darkness of the world. He couldn’t bear to lose that Lucas. But who could he tell?

_“Hey, Jungwoo, is something up?”_

“It’s nothing, Haechan.”

_“It surely isn’t anything if the normally bubbly, soft Jungwoo has a serious look on his face.”_

“…I don’t think I should talk about it.”

_“Should we go to Dusk Grove?”_

“…Sure.”

—

In sharp contradiction to the name, Dusk Grove was the place where Jungwoo, Lucas, and Haechan would go to play when they were younger, hang out, or just escape the dullness of the present world. However desolate it may be, it was secluded from the rest of the cold society: it was in the middle of a forest where people seldom went and it was where they kept their hope for a better world alive. Sometimes, Jungwoo and Haechan or Lucas and Haechan would come here whenever they had doubts or secrets to spill to each. Today, it was Jungwoo’s turn to spill his guts, and he did so, as they sat and faced the surrounding forest.

“I don’t know, I’m just really concerned for Lucas. He always rushes recklessly into things without thinking about the consequences, and I’m worried that one day he’ll just return from the stockade completely corrupted and cold to me! I’m so scared to lose the loud, amiable Lucas that I always knew!”

_“I completely understand. But in all honesty, I wouldn’t turn down a job from Choi Minho’s stockade. It pays really good. There are a lot of benefits and the clout… man, what would I give for that amount of clout!”_

“Haechan, you’re not really helping right now.”

_“Well, maybe if you confessed your undying love to Lucas, maybe he would have second thoughts like you wish! You two are in this constant tandem of pushing and pulling. I’m so sick of you two pining after each other yet not even acting on both of your feelings! I’ve told you over and over, he likes you back, just confess already!”_

“….I’m so scared of losing him. That’s my biggest fear in life. I told you,” Jungwoo said, sharply turning towards Haechan. “My biggest fears in life are dying without ever seeing the fabled sun and losing my precious Wong Yukhei.” Jungwoo whimpered, burying his face in his knees.

_“I swear, you two are both hopeless.”_

CRASH

Jungwoo jumped up from where he was sitting and yelped.

_“W-What the fuck was that?”_ Haechan stammered, eyes wide open at the sudden appearance. _“Either I’m just imagining things, or a portal just totally opened and launched out a spirit girl with a pink tint and blonde hair!”_

“…I don’t think you’re imagining things.” Jungwoo let out a whimper.

“…oof. Did I manage to get away from his damn henchmen? Fuck, those people are relentless.”

_“Um…. who are you?”_

The blonde screamed. “I-I C-COULD ASK THE SAME! WHO ARE YOU? You aren’t one of Choi Minho’s thugs, aren’t you, I’ll down you before you can catch me!” she said before producing a focused beam of energy.

_“FUCK, DUCK!”_ Haechan screamed, narrowly dodging said beam while Jungwoo scrambled away from Haefchan.

“YOU THUGS AREN’T GETTING AWAY!” The blonde fired another, weaker beam that grazed Jungwoo’s sleeve as he tried to leap away.

_“WAIT, WE REALLY AREN’T AFFILIATED WITH CHOI MINHO IN ANYWAY, CALM YOUR MAGIC DOWN!”_

“…Really? Are you sure about that?”

_“YES! 200% POSITIVE! SO PLEASE DON’T DISINTEGRATE US INTO DUST!”_

“…Ok, I’ll take your word for that. But now that you’ve seen me, I must tell you of my purpose in this world.” The blonde said, considerably calmer.

_“Huh. That was quick. One second you’re trying to burn us into oblivion, now you’re explaining to us your ulterior motive in life.”_

“Shut up. I could take you up on that offer to burn you both into obliv-“

“Uh yeah we would love to hear what your purpose is!” Jungwoo scrambled to say. If there was one thing bad about Haechan, it was his inability to read social cues, and that had gotten them into… some rather sticky situations before.

“Anyways, let me introduce myself. …Sit down, it’s ok, I won’t fire my psychic powers onto you right now.” the blonde said, gesturing a very nervous Haechan and Jungwoo to sit down.

“My name is Yeri. I’m a spirit, and I’m part of the planetary paralysis investigation team.”

_“Plane…. what?”_

Yeri scoffed. “Let me dumb it down for you, I guess.”

_“Rude, but please do,_ ” Haechan replied.

“The plane- I mean the Why The Fuck Is The Planet Frozen In Time investigation committee is comprised of many humans, spirits, and mages on this shithole of a planet tasked with finding out how and why nothing moves on this planet… anymore.”

“So you mean the planet moved once? Light isn’t a product of fairy tales?” Jungwoo inquired, the wheels in his brain turning.

“Correct. This planet was teeming with life… well, it was vibrant once, not this dark and dreary shithole. The sun rose and set, living creatures weren’t as bitter as they are right now. Sure, there are the many who want change, but most of them stay quiet and accept their fate of living and dying in this wasteland. However, there are the few that will stop at nothing to find the cause of this paralysis. And so we are the team, of spirits, humans, and mages alike that are working together to find the cause, and chart out possible solutions.”

“Wow…” Jungwoo let out a sound of awe. Finally. There’s a chance to rid this planet of the darkness that consumed it. Finally, a chance for new life, to see the morning sun, to see smiles on people’s faces become the majority instead of this cold future where Jungwoo felt like he was the only being capable of positive emotion. It’s all he’d dreamed of.

“Anyways, as of now you are part of the team.”

_“WHAT?!?!”_ Jungwoo and Haechan exclaimed in unison: the former out of glee, the latter out of panic. _“Why is this invitation being stretched out to us all of the sudden?”_

“There are very few spirits in this world, no?”

“That’s true, Haechan’s the only spirit we’ve seen around.”

“Let me explain,” Yeri said, “There are very few spirits around, but all of them possess very special abilities. I, for once, can time travel and teleport between small moments of time. Another spirit has the power of reading people’s minds. And yet another spirit can manipulate the fabric of space itself. The truth is, all these spirits are heavily hunted by Choi Minho’s henchmen, and your friend over here I say, is actually pretty damn lucky that he hasn’t been caught and wiped from existence yet.

Haechan shuddered at the thought.

“Wait, Choi Minho hunts spirits? Oh my God, we need to go back and tell Lucas that his boss is an ev-“

  
“I’m afraid that won’t be possible. In fact, I would suggest you avoid any future contact with this… Lucas character. Choi Minho’s henchmen are heavily conditioned upon hiring to be ruthless and void of emotion, or at least be damn good at faking it. As soon as you see this Lucas, he’ll probably rat out your spirit friend and both of you are on the chopping block.”

“Ah….” Jungwoo wavered.

“So what do you say. Will you join our team?”

Jungwoo was conflicted. Sure, he was enthralled with the idea of finding a cure to the planet’s paralysis, he wanted everyone to be happy and to no longer suffer. But to leave Lucas? To never talk to Lucas ever again? Was he willing to harden his heart to Wong Yukhei, willing to leave without as much as a word?

As much as he loved Lucas and wanted the best for him, he also remembered that now Lucas was part of Choi Minho’s stockade. Jungwoo hated it, but Yeri confirmed his worst fear: Lucas would no longer be the same. He would no longer be the rowdy yet soft boy Jungwoo knew, but a cold, unfeeling shell of his past self. Maybe in the future, when this zealous task of curing the planet was accomplished, maybe one of those hopeful days Jungwoo would encounter a smiling Lucas once again. If he had to leave Lucas temporarily, it would be okay. Jungwoo was more concerned about putting an end to this sad, desolate world.

Yeah. It’d be okay.

“We’ll join. But… can I at least leave a memento for Lucas?”

_“Hold on, I haven’t decided yet!”_

“Your friend makes good enough decisions without doubting. I’ll take his word for you.”

_“I- Okay.”_

“I don’t see anything wrong with leaving a memento… uh, oh crap I never got your names. I was so caught up with recruiting you guys that I forgot to ask for your names.”

_“Wow, how rude. Anyways, my name is Haechan, and I guess it’ll be good working with you from now on.”_

“My name’s Jungwoo. I’ll dedicate everything in me to this team.”

“Glad to hear it. Now… about that memento, just give me what you want to be delivered, tell me where to go, and I’ll have it delivered conveniently.”

—

“Hey guys!” Lucas barked happily. “I just got off from my first day of work, it was awesome, my coworkers are so chill and I love the whole punk rock aesthetic they have going on- hey wait, Mrs. Kim, what’s wrong?”

Lucas was met with the tears of Jungwoo’s mother. “They… left this morning to the forest and haven’t returned since. Jungwoo left a letter for you, but I didn’t want to open it. You should be the one to read it.”

Lucas’s face quickly darkened as he cautiously took the letter from Mrs. Kim’s hands, ripping the envelope open.

_My dear Xuxi,_

_I’m sorry. Don’t come looking for me or Haechan. We’ll meet again one day. I’ve always loved you, ever since we were kids, and the feeling is still the same, if not stronger. I love everything about you, your rowdy personality, the way you dote and care about me, the cute way you bicker with Haechan, the way your dimples perk up when you smile, the overtly obvious way you flirt with me. I love every part of you. Again, I’m sorry. I really won’t forget you._

_~Jungwoo._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... I wonder how Lucas is going to react?
> 
> I have the entire plot and story written out in my head I just have to physically. write it. out. breathes.
> 
> Again, thank you, and please look forward to the next chapters and more characters!
> 
> yell at me on twitter please: @ajuniceuwu


End file.
